1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for extracting a target, and a recording medium storing a program for performing the method, and more particularly, to a target extracting apparatus and method for extracting a target through probability modeling of pixel brightness values in an image, and a recording medium storing a program for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a method of extracting a target through background image modeling may be represented by Equation 1.|Iinput(x)−Ibackground(x)|>T  (1)
where x denotes a location of a specific pixel, and I(x) denotes a brightness value of a pixel x.
Equation 1 simply uses a difference between brightness values of an input image and a background image when a target is extracted, and the target can be extracted only if the number of background image prediction models is 1.